epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Teddyfail/Pulp fiction - Where's the audio?
Inspired by this pic And i got way too bored. I made this: Pulp Fiction, Where's the audio version Barry: (to the AWC) You, no face, you know what we're here for? The AWC: (nods his head) Yes Barry: Then why don't you tell my boy here DWAS, where you got the shit hid. Mat: It's over there— Barry: I don't remember askin' you a goddamn thing. (to the AWC) You were sayin'? The AWC: It's in the cupboard. DWAS moves to the cupboard. '' The AWC: No. The one by your knees. ''DWAS pulls out a black suitcase. DWAS flips the two locks, opening the case. We can't see what's inside, but a small glow emits from the case. DWAS just stares at it, transfixed. '' Barry: We happy? ''No answer from the transfixed DWAS. Barry: DWAS! DWAS looks up at Barry. '' Barry: We happy? DWAS: Yeah, we're happy. CrazyMazy: (to Barry) I'm sorry. I didn't get your name. I got yours, DWAS, right? but i never got— Barry: My name's Loyg, and your ass ain't talkin' your way outta this shit. CrazyMazy: I just want you to know how sorry we are about how fucked up things got between us and Mr. Peter. When we entered into this thing, we only had the best intentions – ''As CrazyMazy talks, Barry takes out his gun and SHOOTS the AWC in the chest. '' Barry: (to CrazyMazy) Oh, I'm sorry. Did that break your concentration? I didn't mean to do that. Please, continue. I believe you were saying something about "best intentions." ''CrazyMazy can't say a word. '' Barry: Whatsamatter? Oh, you were finished. Well, let me retort. What does Nicepeter looks like? CrazyMazy: But where's the audio? ''Barry filping the table over, removing the only barrier between himself and CrazyMazy. CrazyMazy now sits in a lone chair before Barry like a political prisoner in front of an interrogator. '' Barry: What country you from! CrazyMazy: (petrified) But where's the audio? Barry: "where's the audio" ain't no country I know! Do they speak English in "where's the audio"? CrazyMazy: (near heart attack) But where's the audio? Barry: English-motherfucker-can-you-speak-it? CrazyMazy: Yes. Barry: Then you understand what I'm sayin'? CrazyMazy: Yes. Barry: Now describe what Nicepeter looks like! CrazyMazy: (out of fear) But where's the audio? ''Barry takes his .45 and points toward CrazyMazy's head. Barry: Say "Where's the audio" again! Say "Where's the audio" again! I dare ya, I double dare ya motherfucker, say "Where's the audio" one more goddamn time! CrazyMazy: Well he's... he's... white– Barry: Go on! CrazyMazy: ...and he's... he's... bald – Barry: Does he look like a bitch?! CrazyMazy: (without thinking) What? Barry shoots CrazyMazy in the shoulder. CrazyMazy screams. Barry: Does-he-look-like-a-bitch?! CrazyMazy: (in agony) No. Barry: Then why did you try to fuck 'im like a bitch CrazyMazy?! CrazyMazy: (in spasm) I didn't. Barry: Yes you did. Yes you did CrazyMazy. Ya tried ta fuck 'im, and Nicepeter doesn't want to be fucked by anyone except EpicLLOYD. You ever read the Bible, CrazyMazy? CrazyMazy: (in spasm) Yes. Barry: There's a passage I got memorized, seems appropriate for this situation: Ezekiel 25:17. "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon you." The two men use their ban hammer at the same time on the sitting CrazyMazy. Category:Blog posts